


A Mask Removed

by FallenAngelic



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scared!Kakashi, Worried!Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelic/pseuds/FallenAngelic
Summary: The great copy ninja has no weakness. A strong shinobi in everyway!Wrong.Even the strongest have their own burden to shoulder.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This for now is a one shot. So unless I get any ideas on how to further it you're stuck with just one chapter.

Murmering and erratic pants roused me from my sleep. Kakashi was having another nightmare, and this one was a bad one. 

His eyebrows were furrowed and his forehead was drenched in sweat, flattening the front of his hair to it. Occasionally he'd murmer something and shake his head, as a pained expression would flash across his features.

His hands were held in tight fists gripping the sheets as his unconscious body tried to ground itself from the hell his mind was unleashing.

He always tells me not to wake him after I did the first night I bore witness to his nightmares and he nearly killed me with chidori. However seeing the normally strong man be in such distress was hard to handle. 

His head started thrashing more side to side and his entire body shook. I can't just let him stay trapped in that. Its gotten too extreme.

Gingerly reaching out my hand I grip his shoulder and lightly shake it. "Kashi, please wake up. Its just a dream." 

His body tenses under my touch as I shake him a little harder once more calling his name.

His eyes flash open sharing an gleaming red as he automatically goes into fighting mode and pins me by my neck squeezing my windpipe making it hard to breathe.

"K-kashi, its me. You're okay, its me." I wheeze out gently rubbing circles on his back while he's tries to make out who I am when he's still trapped in the nightmares hold.

Eyes widening in shock he hurriedly gets off me and scoots away falling off the bed in his panic and keeps backing up until he was against the wall shaking.

Air flowed back into my burning lungs as I cough loudly rubbing my throat. That was definitely going to bruise in the morning.

"I told you not to wake me during an episode Sakura." He says as he stares at my neck where a red mark was already appearing. 

"What if it happened again! I almost killed you!" kakashi shouted obviously in distress. Still coughing I walk over to where he sat staring at his hands. "Kashi, I'm fine. It's okay." my voice rasped still not fully recovered. Taking his hands and moving them away from his vision I grab his chin and force him to look at me.

"I'm Fine." I repeated. Tears pricked his eyes as he shook his head and got up. "This is going to keep happening. I'm supposed to protect you not attack you in my sleep." Grabbing a pillow and spare blanket he trudged down the hallway shoulders slumped and head down.

"Kashi stop. Its okay. Come on just trust in me." Running up and hugging him from behind I bury my face in his back trying not to notice him flinch away from me. 

He just unwrapped my arms from around him as he got up and kept walking towards the living room where he threw his things on the couch and plopped down closing his eyes. "Go to bed Sakura." he said flatly.

"No." I retort as I flopped down next to him and snaked my arms around him promptly securing myself to him.

Groaning be opened his eyes and tried to get me off but to no avail. "What are you a leech?" He chuckled as I grinned up at him before snuggling into his chest. "Perhaps. You're not getting rid of me." I say while closing my eyes and dozing off.

Kakashi stared at me smiling a bit to himself. The prospect of hurting me scared him, but he knew I was stubborn and there was no point in fighting me.

Kakashi isn't always the strong man his mask makes him out to be. But together we will find a way to ease the pain and regret. Maybe one day the nightmares will stop.

But one thing is for certain. I fell for a silver haired man and I will do anything to ease his burden.

And with that thought as sleep completely took me I felt his lips against my forehead and then his chin resting on the top of my head I was complete.


End file.
